1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the technology of manufacturing artificial teeth, and more particularly, to a dental cast scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the operation of a conventional scanning apparatus for creating three-dimensional (3D) models, scan a workpiece to access all of information relating to the workpiece and then proceed to positioning and integration of the information by software to construct a complete 3D model.
As known, the operation of the conventional scanning apparatus is usually done by manual turning or rotating the workpiece, or by placing the workpiece on a jig to manually rotate the jig. However, there are many variables for such manual operation, such as human errors; for example, the deviation of angle that the workpiece is placed, may be incurred by the manual operation to further result in insufficient information while scanning to require more scanning times to further lengthen the overall scanning time and to increase the degree of the complexity of the follow-up process executed by the software, thereby causing not only uneasy control of the quality of the manufacturing process but also inconsistency of the manufacturing process and further making it difficult to do the personnel training for one company.